


Enigma

by mxrie_blxssxm



Series: Spidey~Blossom stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Confused Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrie_blxssxm/pseuds/mxrie_blxssxm
Summary: The first thing Peter noticed was that he was in an alley, a very dark, grimy alley. Maybe it was the rusty smell that made him uneasy or the unknown liquid underneath his fingers. But the second thing he noticed, was the blood...everywhere.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov (if you squint), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Spidey~Blossom stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831276
Kudos: 29





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> When you name your fanfic Enigma to sound cool 😎
> 
> And this was not meant to go up at like 11 at night but, ✨procastination✨
> 
> And I think my upload schedule will be like every 2-4 days.
> 
> And I'm about to reality shift so I didn't fully reread the story 
> 
> ok byeeeee
> 
> Happy reading!

The first thing Peter noticed was that he was in an alley, a very dark, grimy alley. Maybe it was the rusty smell that made him uneasy or the unknown liquid underneath his fingers. But the second thing he noticed, was the blood...everywhere. The boy quickly stood, trying to get away from the blood surrounding him like it was the fire. It wasn’t his, it couldn’t have been his blood, he felt fine how did-The boy’s knees suddenly went weak, his stomach churning as he tried to look away from the blood. But he couldn’t. It was really everywhere. From trailing down the alley to around his neck.

“What the hell did I do?” The boy asked himself, searching through his brain for an answer. Though there was nothing, he couldn’t remember anything from the past few days...weeks? What day had it been? The boy checked around in his pockets, looking for his phone. It was there, cracked and wet with blood, but there. When he turned it on, watching the stark logo light up, he saw that he had over 50 missed calls from Mr. Stark.

The boy’s eyes widened, quickly clicking on the notification and pressing the “call back” option. The phone didn’t even ring, “Peter Benjamin Parker! Where the HELL have you been!” Peter was holding his phone far from his ear, Tony’s yelling harming his ears, “I-”

“No. Don’t even say anything. I’m coming to you right now. You suddenly go quiet for four days, what would you- Why are you in an alley?” Peter sniffled, watching his surroundings, “I think...I think I hurt someone Mr. Stark. I think I really hurt someone,”

“Kid...What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Peter let out a choked sob, “I woke up in an alley and I don’t know how much time has passed and I don’t-”

“Deep breaths buddy,” Tony cut off Peter’s rambling, hearing the boy’s shallow gasps through the phone, “I’m here.” Peter watched as the stark suit landed behind him and opened, revealing Tony. The man’s hair was untidy, and his beard was unshaven. It looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. Peter was overcome with guilt, he hated to see that Tony hadn’t taken care of himself...because of him.

As Peter was lost in his thoughts, Tony hugged the boy, his calloused hands running through his hair, seemingly unbothered by the blood, “You don’t remember anything?” The man asked, breaking the silence. Peter just shook his head into Tony’s neck, “Oh Pete…” Tony said, hugging the boy tighter as if he’d disappear again if he let go.

* * *

Once Peter had gotten to the Tower, Bruce did a check up on him, finding nothing wrong with the boy, apart from the memory loss, “It seems that you’re good to go Peter-” Bruce said, flipping through his clipboard,

“Can you test the blood on my shirt? Or pants, or-God, it was everywhere, can you just-”

“I’m afraid I can’t. Besides you didn’t hurt anyone,” Bruce squeezed the boy’s shoulder, “How do you know?”

Bruce offered a solemn smile, “I just do...Well, Tony has been dying to see you, so I should get going.” Once the man left, Tony walked in, suit and all, holding a small bag in his right hand.

“I’m sorry,” Tony didn’t say anything to the boy. Instead, he pulled up a chair beside Peter’s hospital bed and took out a small laptop. Peter heard clicking beside him, refusing to look the man in the eyes. Suddenly the laptop was placed on his lap. Feeling the cold metal through the thin sheet over his leg.

Watching the screen, he saw a black and white street view replay. When Tony oppressed play, he saw himself, he looked disheveled while he was led inside Oscorp by...someone. After he walked inside, Tony paused the video, fast-forwarded 2 hours, and resumed the video. It showed him walking out with Norman Osborn holding his shoulder and climbing into a limo with him. The two sat in silence until Tony sighed, “What the hell were you doing last Monday? Walking into Oscorp-OSCORP, for Christ’s sake! With a stranger and then being stuffed into a limo by Norman Osborn? Nothing to say?”

It hurt to think, but the boy had to try and remember. Searching his mind for an answer. He tried to remember how his day went on Monday. He had woken up, went to school, hung out at decathlon, and then he was approached by...Harry? Was it Harry, the man leading him inside of Oscorp?

“It...It wasn’t a stranger,” The boy turned his head towards Tony. The man ushered his hand, beckoning for him to go on, “It was Harry…”

“Harry? Harry Osborn? Of course. I told you to stop hanging out with him. I knew he was-”

“I get it! I get it, Mr. Stark! I know I fucked up, and I know I shouldn’t have been anywhere near Norman Osborne and that I probably killed someone-!”

“You didn’t kill anyone goddammit!” Tony ran his fingers through his hair, “There was blood, so much fucking blood, on my clothes! There’s so much evidence right there! I need to turn myself-”

“Stop talking like that! You didn’t kill anyone. You couldn’t have done something like that without reason.”  
Peter just shook his head. He needed time alone, he needed to think this through. “Can I-” The boy hiccuped, “Can I be alone? Please?” Tony nodded and he watched the man walk out of the room. Once the door closed, Peter folded his legs up to his chest and held himself. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t remember anything. There was no way he could-Wait...Peter’s head shot up, “I need to go back there,”

Quickly hopping out of the hospital bed and putting on the clothes on his nightstand, the boy opened the door quietly, revealing a surprised Natasha, holding a tray of food, “Holy-Why are you here?” Natasha scoffed, “I think the more important question is why are you out of bed?” Peter rubbed his arms nervously. Natasha just raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer,

“Don’t get mad, but I just really want to know what happened to me and I thought that going back to where I woke up and retracing my steps would help,” Natasha nodded, humming.

“Do you need a ride?” Peter looked up at her questioningly, “Wh-what?”

“I’ll help you,” Natasha explained, setting the tray down on the small table beside her, “Let’s go,” Peter’s eyes widened, he had completely believed that Natasha would roundhouse kick him and tell tony he had tried to leave, but this was a bit more refreshing.

Once the two had made it out of the building unnoticed, Natasha led him through a parking garage, to a sleek black motorcycle, “Woah! This is yours?” Natasha smirked and nodded as she took a yellow helmet with cat ears off the handle of the motorcycle, “Here, you can wear my helmet,” She placed it on his head, making the boy let out a small “oof”.

“Well, shall we go?”

* * *

“This is where he found you?” Peter nodded, hopping off the back of the motorcycle and venturing back into the alley. Natasha followed close behind him, examining the alley, though there was only grime and graffiti, nothing that would incriminate Peter. Soon enough, the two made it to the puddle of now-dried blood, “Welp, here it is,” He said, kicking a rock, “There’s nothing here…” Suddenly, the boy felt a buzzing his pocket, he had a phone call from someone labeled N. The boy supposedly knew him, so he put the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Forest”

“Who is this?” Natasha looked over at him,

“Volcano”

The boy felt a slight pounding in his head, like a scratch that he couldn’t itch.  
“Hunter”

The pounding had grown harder, starting to hurt.

“Nightmare”

The pounding was extreme now, “P-please stop,” The boy dropped to his knees, but he couldn’t take the phone away from his ear,

“Winter”

The boy had gone quiet. He had to listen to the voice, it knew what was best for him. He needed...He needed-

“Come home Peter,”

The boy nodded and dropped the phone, running out of the alley, “Peter!” Natasha had yelled, but the boy couldn’t hear. He didn’t care enough to listen. He had a task, and that task was meant to be completed.

“What the hell just happened?” Natasha thought aloud, breaking into a run. She took her phone out of her jacket’s pocket as she chased the boy, “Tony get here, now. Hell, bring the whole team. Something happened to Peter,”

“Yeah, you fucking took my kid! The fuck-”

“Damn it, not now Tony! I need you to get my location and come here. Now!” Natasha was now turning the corner, watching as Peter climbed the fire escape on the side of a building. She followed close behind, but far enough so he wouldn’t see her. Once they made it to the top floor, Peter walked through a blue-ish gray door. Natasha stopped the door right before it closed walking inside,

“Hey Nat~” Natasha jumped, “Clint! Shut the fuck up!” She whisper-shouted to the man behind her. Turning around, she saw Steve and Tony, standing on the Fire exit. She nodded, knowing that the only wanted her and Clint inside right now. It was probably for the best, Tony’s armor was loud, and Steve was..well Steve was Steve.

The two spies made their way through what looked to be a lab, Clint from the vents, and Natasha from the floor.

“Peter, you’ve disobeyed many of my orders. You’ve killed my bodygaurd, left ithout permission, and ratted out my son to you little mentor. Do you know what you deserve? Speak Peter.”

“I deserve a punishment, sir,” The man nodded, “Sit down on the table Peter, I have something that I’ve been wanting to try,” Peter quickly laid down on the metal table that looked like one from a morgue and Norman walked towards a fireplace in the middle of the room (Like one of those table ones) He grabbed an iron that had the oscorp symbol on it. Natasha had realized what was going to happen quickly, cocking her gun and aiming it at Norman’s head, “Put it down Osborn” The man turned around, chuckling, “I knew he had been followed. Peter, kill them.” Peter stood up from the table and made his way toward Natasha, “Hey kid! Bet you can’t catch me!” Peter’s attention was directed at Hawkeye, who was hanging from a vent on the other side of the lab

“Tony! Steve! Get your asses in here!” Natasha kept her eyes and gun trained on Osborn, making sure he made no moves to escape, “Nat, help Steve and Clint, I got this,” Natasha nodded as she heard Tony walk beside her, his repulsor whirring as it pointed at Norman. Tony looked Norman in the eyes, scoffing as he shot the man in the chest. The man fell to the floor, unconscious.

Tony made his way over to Peter, watching as he struggled against the three avengers, “We don’t have anything to sedate him with,” Tony cursed under his breath, “Steve…”

“I’m not punching a kid-”

“Damn it! Just do it, Steve!” Steve inhaled sharply, brought his fist up, before punching Peter in the face...hard. The boy went limp and the 4 avengers relaxed, “Damn Steve, you didn’t have to punch him that hard,” Tony joked awkwardly, “Don’t make me feel worse,”

When the boy awoke, he was back in the hospital wing, and he remembered. Remembered how Norman Osborn had him under his control. How he killed his bodyguard to escape. And how he tried to kill his friends-his family.

“Peter…” he looked over and saw Tony, “I-I’m so sorry!” The boy put his head in his hands, crying softly. He felt Tony’s arms wrap around him, flinching at first, but slowly leaning into the hug.

“I remember...I remember everything,” He said, but Tony just hushed him, rocking them both back and forth slowly.

“I’ve missed you kid,”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Tony a bit of a jerk (I'm sorry 🥺)
> 
> Also if you're wondering why Natasha didn't get scared by Clint, it's just a little head-cannon of mine that Natasha lets her guard down when she knows Clint is around.
> 
> If you enjoyed, drop a kudos or comment, I appreciate them!!


End file.
